Arising Storm: Valor's Life Story
by ThatCoolCat77
Summary: The life story of Valor, a Vaporeon: As an Eevee, Valor had a normal life, until an unstable storm arises; his mother is killed. He wanders alone and meets some pokemon on his long journey called... Life. Rated T for violence and occasional swearing.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Have you ever loved something so much, but it eventually just fades into nothingness? If so, you are not alone. My name is Valor. I am a Vaporeon who goes wherever the currents take me. I have no family. They've all gone. My parents, my siblings, my beloved... I lost her, too.**

 **... Life is so unfair sometimes...**

 **I have never known what it's like to live a good life. All I've ever known when I was young was fear, angst and turmoil... Well, I lived a normal life for a while, but then...**

 **... I'm sorry, I got lost in thought for a second. Anyways, this is my life story...**

"Hey! Evan, catch this!"

Chico, a Chimchar, threw a plump Oran Berry my way.

... I wasn't named when I was little. I was simply known as Eevee to my family members... Well, more namingly, my mother. My friends always called me by the name Evan because I preferred to have my own name.

"W-wait! I-" Before I could speak, the Oran Berry hit me right on my head.

Catch was never my favorite game. My lack of hands always threw me off. I had to use my mouth to catch whatever was thrown at me and that was even harder than catching with my paws.

"Ow! Damn it..." I muttered.

I stumbled when the berry hit me. I almost fell. When Chico realized his mistake, he ran over to me and helped me steady myself. Chico looked me in the eye, his eyes sympathetic. "Sorry about that. I forget that you can't catch."

I rubbed the spot where the berry hit me with my paw, wincing in pain. "It's not the first time you forget..." I whispered to myself through gritting teeth. I looked at Chico. "That berry seemed frozen! It must've been out for a long time." I said. The berry had even seemed frosted over. I should've known that, considering that Autumn had begun to take it's toll on the environment. I've always wondered... How didn't Chico notice that? Well, he always seemed kinda absent-minded...

"Chico! Come on! Your dinner is going to get cold!" Chico's older brother, a Monferno, called from Chico's den. Chico sighed and looked at me. "Are you good to walk home?"

"Chico! C'mon!" His brother called again.

Chico groaned and turned to look at the Monferno. "Give me a break, Mick!"

"Your dinner is getting cold!"

Chico glared at his brother and looked down at his feet. He then looked at me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or whenever, I guess." I watched as Chico walked to his den. He was cursing under his breath, saying things like "So Goddamn bossy...", "...I hate that bastard." and so on.

Walking home wasn't that much of a chore for me. My den wasn't that far away. It was about a mile away, at most. I felt the leaves crunching under my paws as I began my short journey home. I looked at the sky. _Oh no..._ I thought.

... The moon was already rising. "Make sure to be home before moonrise!", my mother had said. I knew that my mother would be angry...

... And angry she was indeed. As I stepped through the bushes that covered the enterance to our den (a small cave), my mother ran right across the cave and skid to a halt in front of me.

My mother was an elegant and gentle pokemon. However, she was a Sylveon; that was typical for a pokemon like her.

"Where were you?" She asked sternly. "I told you to be home before moonrise!"

"I know..." I replied. "I just lost track of-"

"I'm sick of hearing that excuse!" My mother replied.

"But it's true!" I insisted. "Please, Mother! I-"

"Shush!" She yelled. I suddenly noticed that she seemed distressed. Of course, that could be from her lack of sleep. But I realized that coming home late probably caused her to go into a nervous meltdown of some sort. I lowered my head in shame.

After what seemed like a full day of silence, Mother started speaking again. "Don't you realize how dangerous the forest is at night? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I know..."

"You can't be late anymore! Son, this has been going on for over half a moon! I talk to you about it, but it keeps happening! I'm sorry, Eevee, but I'm going to have to punish you..." Mother paused for a second, as if thinking what a fair punishment would be. Finally, she said, "... You are grounded for a quarter moon."

I didn't dare look up, nor did I even dare to talk back. I knew that if I did, there would be consequences. When I finally looked up, I replied, "Yes, Mother... I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The reassurance seemed to calm my mother down, and I was relieved to see that she was finally calm again. Her large blue gaze softened. I padded through the bushes covering the enterance and sat down. My mother went out of the cave soon after and sat beside me.

Our cave was right by the ocean. I loved it there, especially at night. Whenever the moon came out, the reflection of it shined a beautiful light blue that glistened on the dark blue water. The stars shimmered on the water, making the ocean look more peaceful, more beautiful. Me and my mother often went by the enterance of our cave at night and watched the reflection of the moon and the stars dance and shimmer. We sat there peacefully, happy to be able to see such a beautiful sight.

My mother began to speak. "... Eevee, you know I don't enjoy punishing you, right?"

I looked up at my mother with a soft, calm gaze. "I know."

She looked up at the moon. "... Do you remember your father?"

I shook my head. I never knew my father... or, at least, had any memory of him. He died not too long after I was born. I was still very young... too young to have much memory capacity.

My mother smiled. "He was so brave... _too_ brave, in fact." Her gaze slowly saddened. "... You know, sometimes you remind me of him."

I felt so sorry for my mother. She had the love of her life with her and would never have someone to love like that again. I would later realize how that truely feels.

We sat there for a solid hour. Not a word was said. After what felt like days of silence, we headed back into the cave. The thick pile of moss where we slept had a sheet of frost over it. When I climbed onto the moss bedding, there was a loud _crunch_ under my paws. However, the moss was still very comfortable. I curled up in the bedding and tucked my fluffy tail over my muzzle. As I did that, I felt my mother curl up around me. Her warmth surrounded me as I felt our breathing go in sync.

I layed there, happy to be there with my mother. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! :D This chapter was mostly written to introduce characters, but you probably noticed that already. :)**

 **I hope that, pretty soon, I'll be able to work on Chapter 2! I hope for you to read :)**

 **Peace,**

 **ThatKoolKitty77, Author**


End file.
